


Break Your Fall

by Cheshire_smile99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Angst, Ashamed, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys Kissing, Circus, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassment, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren yeager spelt Jeager, Erwin's Eyebrows, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Ships It, Jean Is A Little Shit, LGBTQ Character, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Male-Male Relationship, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Past Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Roaring 20s, Secret Relationship, Street Kid, This fic doesnt have a set time period, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), circus preformer, old money, upper class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_smile99/pseuds/Cheshire_smile99
Summary: Levi, a member of high society, surrounded by all the things money can buy and the people who come with it, worries only about his reputation. When the circus comes to town and his close friend Hange forces him to attend, he is frankly unamused. That is, until a carefree trapeze artist with a stupid smile and eyes that could kill catches his attention.From strangers, to friends, to something more, Levi will be faced with the impossible decision of upholding his reputation and sticking with the people who made him who he is, or standing by the ones he's come to care for and letting go of all that he used to be.





	1. Show Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for quite a while and couldn't find a Circus-AU that was close enough, so naturally I decided to make my own... I'm not sure how much I will work on this, it will probably depend on how well it's received.  
> Very loosely based on The Greatest Showman, and I mean VERY loosely.  
> Let me know what you think, and please feel free to give helpful critism and point out any mistakes I might have missed.  
> Thanks, Paige

Chapter 1

“Levi! You promised!” A shrill voice sounded for what must have been the tenth time outside the door. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose before setting down the novel he had been reading, or at least trying to. Hange had been insistently bugging him about the circus since they spotted the first sign of it in the papers a week or so back. He had finally told them he would go in order to find some way to get them to shut up and grant him a bit of peace. He had thought they would let it drop after some time, or that something else would catch their attention before now.

  
The plan hadn’t completely failed though, Levi thought trying to ignore the increasing noise at the door. He had gotten a few days of semi silent company from his friend, at east when it came to the topic of the circus. But soon the wagons road into town and tents were slowly assembled. From that point he was a goner. Everything that came out of Hange’s mouth was centered around the circus, no matter whose company they happened to be in. As one would guess this didn’t always draw the best attention from passing neighbors and other civilians. But Hange was incessant, no matter how many times Levi tried to talk them down and get it through their shitty skull that people of their standing didn’t attend the circus, it was practically suicide. The idea of being spotted in the same establishment as the types of people who attended entertainment of the sorts, not to mention the vermin that preformed in it.

Levi got up off the feinting couch, and went to open the door, sending an icy glare towards the heathen on the other side. As per usual, Hange was dressed entirely inappropriate, wearing slacks instead of a skirt with their hair tied up messily at the back of their head instead of being delicately pinned as the other ladies were wearing it nowadays. Levi didn’t comment, used to their antics at this point in their friendship. Besides, bringing it up wouldn’t do anything but cause Hange to go into some rant about gender roles in today’s society and how they can dress however the fuck they please.

“Levi! There you are grumpy! I knew you were home!” Hange shouted, practically vibrating where they stood. Any longer and Levi’s door probably would have paid the price.

“You can’t still be on this?” He said in an uninterested voice but started into the hall anyway, Hange trailing behind like and excited child. “This is a bad idea and you know it. What would Erwin and the others think? Not to mention my uncle.” They had reached the entryway at the bottom of the grand staircase.

  
“Oh psh! This is going to be great, your just in a bad mood because I’m making you miss evening tea! Besides, Erwin is meeting us there!” said Hange, practically ripping Levi’s jacket off the rack and throwing it at him.

  
This made Levi halt what he was doing, one arm in his jacket he said, “What do you mean Erwin is meeting us there?”

  
Hange gave Levi and impatient look before assisting him in putting on the rest of his jacket, making him feel suspiciously like a child. He swatted their hands away and reached for the doors, so they could head out. “Oh yeah!” They said with way too much enthusiasm, “He was super interested. Said it sounded like an entertaining way to spend the night. He and a few others are meeting us at the gate, so we have to go shorty or were going to be late!”  
Levi scowled at the name but got into the waiting car after Hange. They could have walked, it wasn’t far. But Levi decided not to push it since Hange was so nervous about the time.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Levi thought Hange would feint when they finally arrived. Their eyes were the size of saucers and they were making an odd choking noise at the back of their throat while staring out at the giant tents and all the lights strung about.

  
Levi stood outside, holding the car door open expectantly before finally saying, “I’m gonna give you roughly five seconds before I get back into the car and we go home.”

  
Hange practically dove out of the vehicle, not even taking time to brushoff their knees where they made contact with the ground. Levi scowled but shut the door. Hange was a disgusting shit, but he already knew that.  
The two walked toward the entrance. Levi had to admit, it was pretty spectacular. People were all about, rushing into the tent, children ran underfoot, laughing as they chased one another around the many obstacles. Even from outside the entrance it was loud, the whole area filled with the sounds of chatter and laughter. Levi would have even sworn that if you were listening carefully, you could make out the sounds of various animals from somewhere in the area, concealed from the waiting eyes of the show-goers.

  
“This is amazing!” Hange said and Levi gave a curt nod in response. Up ahead they could see the familiar faces of a few of their companions, as Erwin held up several tickets in his grasp to wave them down.

  
“We were beginning to think we were going to have to see the show alone” Erwin said as Hange and Levi approached. “Wouldn’t that be a shame?” He said smartly while handing the two their tickets. Behind him were two of their other companions, Mike and Petra, both looking around themselves in awe.

  
“I didn’t expect to see you all here.” Levi said as they started toward the biggest of the tents in the center.

  
“And miss seeing the freaks put on their show?” Mike said with a smirk, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

  
This earned him a shove from Petra who gave him a disapproving look. “Now Mike don’t be rude.” She said, picking up her skirts she had to drop in order to shove him. She continued to walk again stating, “I think it will be cute. Oh! Do you think they’ll have an elephant, Levi?”

  
Levi was about to ask her why the fuck he was supposed to know when Hange cut in saying, “I’ll bet they have a few! Not to mention big cats, like tigers and a lion!” They practically were yelling at this point, interlocking arms with Petra to talk excitedly as they entered the tent and found a few seats towards the middle.

  
It wasn’t long before the tent began to fill, people of all ages taking their seats talking excitedly. Every so often a hush would fall through the crowd as an occasional figure dressed in an outlandish outfit would enter the open area in the center only to make a few adjustments, or to carry prop of sorts either onto or off of the makeshift stage.

  
Finally, when the wait was just beginning to feel way to long and lights started moving in erratic circles and patters around the sand circle stage. A man dressed in a red coat and top hat walked towards the center taking a bow before calling everyone to attention.

  
“Come one! Come all! Get ready for a best night of your lives as I introduce to you the strange, the unusual, and the spectacular! Feast your eyes, as we welcome to the stage, The Titans!”

  
At his call the show had begun. Figures entered the stage, leading animals and doing tricks. The crowds gasped as two elephants entered the ring. The elephant on the right side was painted with spectacular golds and purples and shone brightly in the light. On its back was what at first appeared to be a ball of sorts, but as Levi watched on, the ball slowly untangled itself, first arms were distinguishable and then legs and soon there was a girl with blonde hair, dressed in a single purple corset covering her chest and torso, from the shoulders and hips shinning gold pieces of clothe were draped. She took a bow atop her steed and motioned her arms toward the second elephant on the left, this one was pained a shimmering blue green with matching intricate gold accents like its companion.

  
Levi’s eyes weren’t on the animal for long as from the beasts back, legs rose. Straight into the air dark skinned feet leading down to muscular calves that connected to the blue-green material of what appeared to be the figures costume. The rest hidden behind the great beast’s head. Soon the legs kicked gently back and forth majestically as though swaying in the wind. In the next instant a contraption of sorts came barreling from behind the figure, looking as though it were about to sweep it right off the elephants back. There was excitement in the crowd as everyone waited in anticipation to see what was to come about. Even Levi felt himself lifting off his seat just barely in order to not miss anything.

  
Just as it seemed as though the figure was out of luck and the contraption, which was now distinguishable as a wooden pole of sorts tied to two ropes, was to make contact everyone waited with baited breath to see the fall. But it didn’t come, with the back of their knees swung over the pole, the figure rose into the air, swinging to great heights before releasing their hold and soaring to the next awaiting beam.

  
The crowd went mad, watching the male in the blue-green tights soar through the air like a bird. Levi couldn’t take his eyes away as the trapeze artist twist and turned through the air, chocolate locks fanning out behind him as he went. As he watched Levi could have sworn the male had a grin on his face the entire time, as he catapulted from one beam to another.

  
The show continued for another hour or so, presenting things like magicians, tight rope walkers, a juggler and even a tall female that did a handful of tricks using fire. It was pretty spectacular, Levi had to admit, but the whole time, he couldn’t stop thinking about the man on the trapeze. How free he seemed while flying through the air, like the weight of the world couldn’t hold him down.

  
Too soon is seemed the show had come to an end. Hange, who didn’t seem the slightest bit like their needs had been satiated was continuing to jump around talking excitedly about what they had seen.  
Petra let out a squeal as Hange picked her up from under the arms and swung the petite strawberry-blonde female around reenacting what it was like to watch the aerial artists. “Hange! Now you put me down!” Petra hollered through giggles. They released her onto her feet continuing to rave about. Erwin laughed as their antics as the group made their way towards the entrance.

  
Hange stopped what they were doing, “Aw, we aren’t leaving already are we!?” They asked.

  
“The show is over shit for brains.” Levi said trying to get them to continue on.

  
“Well yeah, but there’s other stuff to do!” They said excitedly. “Tell him Erwin! We could go and see the different animals and try and talk to some of the performers. Or, I heard somewhere there’s a place you can get your photograph done!”

  
Erwin laughed and put up two hands in surrender, “You know I’d love too. But Mike and I promised Petra’s father we’d have her back before too late. Levi could stay with you though!” He said motioning towards Levi.

  
“Aw, well alright. I guess Shorty and I will have to have fun on our own!” Hange said setting and elbow to rest on Levi’s shoulder. “Tell your old man hello Petra!” Hange said waving goodbye as the others walked off.

  
“Get off of me!” Levi said throwing an elbow into Hange’s ribs. They backed off and Levi went on saying, “I don’t want to stay here any longer. It smells like shit.”

  
Hange gave the air a curious sniff to try and sense what Levi was smelling. They gave up after a moment and said, “Oh, come on Levi! Just for a little bit! Please! I beg of you!”

  
“Fine fine, whatever. But I’m not waiting any damn money on a photograph of the two of us. That shits expensive.” He mumbled as Hange jumped from foot to foot excitedly venturing back into the grounds.

  
They walked around for a while looking at different booths containing photographs af performers and people talking about them in excited voices. Occasionally an actual performer would be present at their booth. Hange and Levi spent a long-time sanding at the magician’s booth with the crowd watching him mesmerize the people around.

  
He was a thin but well-built looking man in what Levi would guess was his early twenties with an undercut presenting a dusty blond at the top and a darker brown on the underside. He was an attractive kid, and he knew it with the way we would occasionally throw looks at dames in the crowd causing them to place their hands to their chests and mutter to their companions with shy smiles and doe eyes.

  
It took the sound of an elephant to draw Hange away from the magician’s booth, firmly grabbing Levi by the wrist and dragging him towards the noise.

  
“Oi! Glasses! You drag me around like that again and I’ll deck you.” Levi growled at the brunette. They just waived him off with a hand as they gazed longingly at the great beast before them.  
Levi glanced up too. The creature was a sight to behold that was true, and it was slowly gaining a crowd as others watched longingly as it ate in a sort of carefree way. Levi stood a step from Hange, who was way too close to the beast for comfort and took in the animal. He was pretty sure Hange would be taking notes if they could.

  
Suddenly there was a grunt and Levi noticed Hange stumble a little, coming back to reality. They quickly glanced down, and Levi took a step to the side as well to see what happened. A male was bent down in front of Hange quickly picking up the brushes and tools he had dropped.

  
“Very sorry, Sir…” The male stood back up in front of Hange tools, which Levi expected were to be used on the elephant, gathered in his hands. “Er, um, Ma’am?” He finished questioningly after getting a better look at Hange.

  
“Oh, don’t you pay no mind at all!” Hange said excitedly grabbing some of the items form the male’s hands. They followed him to a crate near the creature and placed the objects down.

  
“Thank you for the help.” The male said brushing his hands off and smiling at Hange before glancing at Levi who had followed them over.

  
Levi made eye contact and then did double take. The man before them was the trapeze artist with chocolate hair, and shockingly enough was barely a man at all, looking to be doubtfully even in his twenties. Levi hadn’t noticed before with all the commotion of the crowd, but now getting a better look he noticed the blue-green tights, now accompanied with a loose top that he assumed was once white but now resembled a sort of tope. The chocolate locks that once flew through the air behind him were tied messily in a knot at the nape of his neck and stunningly of all, up close and in the lantern light, Levi could see, the boy had two different colored eyes, one gold and one green.

  
“Thanks for the help.” The boy said breaking Levi’s gaze to look back at Hange. He reached out a hand, “The name’s Eren.”


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and Levi visit the Titans Circus once again  
> Enter to the stage, Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys have liked this so far! I honestly haven't done any creative writing in like 4 years. So I really wasn't sure what was going to happen, or if it was going to be any good for that matter.  
> If you spot any mistakes, please let me know, for I am only human.  
> Either way, without further ado, I give you Chapter 2!  
> -Paige

Chapter 2 ~ Encore

“Oh, wow! I bet that was amazing!” Petra said in a dreamy voice from where she sat next to Levi on the wicker swing.

Everyone was sprawled out enjoying the comfortable afternoon temperatures on the porch at Erwin’s house. Hange had been retelling the events of the night previous after Erwin, Mike and Petra had left the circus. Specifically, they kept talking about the elephant that Levi and Hange had gotten close enough to almost touch.

“Oh, you bet it was!” Hange said in a voice that was way too loud for the calm atmosphere everyone was soaking in. “Colossal I tell ya! Bigger than a house, but such a gentle specimen! Barely made a move while being surrounded by all us human folk! Right Levi? Tell ‘um!”

Levi made an uninterested noise. It wasn’t so much the elephant that seemed to stick with Levi after the event. Levi’s mind kept wandering back to the boy with green and gold eyes. He was mesmerized, though he wasn’t sure why. It’s not like the brat was anything special. Sure, he did some tricks, had dark muscular calves that Levi was sure connected to thighs that were just as toned under the tight fabric of his costume pants. And that smile. He was sure a smile like that would stay ingrained in his memory for quite some time.

Hange and Levi hadn’t got to talk much more with Eren after their brief introduction last night. It seemed as though as soon as the kid shook their hands, there was a shout of his name from somewhere in the maze of tents. He quickly apologized for taking off so quick and invited them to enjoy the rest of the attractions before sprinting off with a wave of his hand.

Levi’s attention was brought back to the present by a body suddenly squeezing themselves into the space between Levi and the arm of the swing.

“Don’t you think it sounds like fun Levi?” Hange said while throwing an arm over his shoulder.

Levi sneered and gave Hange a firm shove, sending them toppling off the swing and onto the floor below. “What are you talking about Four Eyes?” Levi said glaring from his spot.

Hange quickly stood up off the ground not bothering to react to Levi’s harsh treatment. “Were you not listening at all? The Titans Circus! Don’t you think to would be fun to go back?”

“Go back? Why would we do that? We’ve seen it already Shit for Brains.” Levi replied in an unamused voice.

“Well yeah! But it’s not always the same! They are here all season. So that must mean they have some versatility!” Their voice rose an octave with every sentence, as though they thought that the raise in volume would help to get their point across. It didn’t. It just pissed Levi off. “Besides, I’m not saying we go tonight, or even tomorrow. We could give it a week and then go back! The show could be completely different by that point!”

Levi didn’t give Hange the satisfaction of an answer. A single trip to The Titans Circus was one thing but making an effort to go again was crazy. Levi was lucky his uncle hadn’t made a big deal about it the first time, the second time was practically asking for it.

It was at this point though that Erwin reappeared with a tray of freshly rolled tobacco and some matches, quickly gaining everyone’s attention. Most of Levi’s companions didn’t make a habit of smoking, that was really only Levi, and Erwin on occasion, but it was a pastime and with the prohibition still going strong, there wasn’t much else for youths their age to get up to.

They tray was set down on a small table and soon everyone was helping themselves, all except Petra that is, who had left her holder at home. It wasn’t so much that she refused to light up without it, this was obvious by how she reached for Levi’s every so often, discreetly asking for a drag. It was more so that though young men, and Hange, wouldn’t receive much of a glace for smoking without the use of a holder, but residing in Hermiha, a small housing settlement located directly on the outer rim of the Inner City, it was seen as unladylike for Petra to do so. And with how gossip spread in their small upper-class neighborhood, it was a sure bet that she would find out her father had caught wind of her actions by the time she arrived home.

“Have you all finally moved on from the talk of elephants and street magic?” Erwin asked after they all settled into a comfortable tobacco filled silence. That had been another hot topic earlier in the afternoon, the Magician Casanova. Petra had said he sounded charming, though consensus says that he wasn’t nearly as interesting as the thought of being up close and personal with an elephant.

“Seems to be the case.” Mike said after letting out a breath of smoke. “Though for some reason, unknown to all us sensible folk, Hange is dying to go back.” He said the second part with and air of humor in his voice as though he had just told the punchline of a joke and was just waiting for everyone to laugh.

“It’s not that bad of an idea! You and Levi both talk like you’re so high and mighty that you can’t enjoy some solid entertainment while we are offered it. But you’ll regret it when they leave come winter and smoking on Erwin’s porch is the only entertainment available once again.” Hange said towards Mike, a hint of anger, or maybe it was annoyance, laced underneath their usual jubilant tone.

Erwin reached over and gave Hange a firm pat on the back. “It’s not such a horrible idea. Just maybe not something you want to get in the habit of doing.”

Just as Hange was about to speak once more Petra cut in while reaching for Levi’s cigarette once more, “Yeah, besides, I wouldn’t mind getting to go once more this summer. You should let us all know when you wanna go Hange and we can make it a date, possibly even invite some of the others.”

“Oh! Yes, wouldn’t that be fun! Moblit would definitely enjoy seeing that act with the fire, don’t you think?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roughly a week later, Levi found himself once again walking through the gates of the Titans Circus on the outskirts of Trost. The idea had been for some more of their companions to attend this time round. But when Hange changed the night they wanted to go three times this week because of some ‘unusually brilliant bird nesting in the attack’, their words not Levi’s, many of their companions couldn’t make it. Levi himself had also worked pretty hard to come up with an excuse not to go but was quickly shot down when he was cornered by Petra and guilt tripped into attending as well so Hange wasn’t alone.

Hange and Levi took their seats in the large performance tent and awaited the beginning of the show. It didn’t take long before the same ringmaster as before entered the arena and called everyone to attention before starting the show.

Hange wasn’t wrong, the show was different. This time, Eren, the trapeze boy, didn’t have such a grand entrance. That didn’t stop him from drawing all eyes too him as he flipped and flew through the air, now wearing black costume tights and what appeared to be a contraption of leather straps on his chest. One would have guessed it was a harness of sorts, worn to ensure his safety while soaring through the air, but it wasn’t attached to anything that Levi could see.

The show progressed with many spectacular sights, the pyro created an interesting display where she did a sort of dance using three large rings, set a flame by the small blonde contortionist from atop the elephant in the first show.

The jaw-dropper of tonight’s show though seemed to be a dark-haired girl that performed many tricks in the air using large strips of white cloth hanging from the rafters. She held everyone’s gaze as she effortlessly twirled and flipped through the air. Seeming to move as fluidly as though she and the cloth were made of water, light reflecting off her hair and small pieces of her black corset. During this performance was the one time Eren could not be spotted in the air himself, he had made his decent prior to the girls performance and was now stationed at the bottom of her cloth, expertly assisting where he seemed to know he had to.

Other than that one performance, Eren could be spotted through the entirety of the show flying above everyone else. Chesnutt locks fanned out behind him as he effortlessly swung about. At one point while Eren was swinging with the back of his knees over a wooden pole, he had gotten extremely close to the row Levi was in. Close enough that some children in the stands stood on their seats to brush fingers with him as he swung overhead. It was at this time that Levi could have sworn he briefly locked eyes with the young man and thought he saw the brats smile grow impossibly larger with recognition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the show had ended Hange and Levi spent a long time trapped in the tent as the rush of people got up to leave. They ended up being one of the last to exit and by the time they were outside the tent and Hange was in the middle of some tangent of why they should once again stay on the grounds for a while, there was a voice from somewhere off behind them. They turned back to see Eren jogging through the tent, arms raised to catch their attention.

“Eren! So good to see you again!” Hange said when the boy had gotten close.

It seemed as though the boy had left wherever he was to be after the show in a hurry, for this time he wasn’t wearing a shirt, only adorning the same black costume pants that seemed to hug his legs in just the right way. This also left on display his chest which seemed to be taunt with wiry muscle.

Hange quickly embraced the boy and when she released him, he threw a glance Levi’s way expectantly, though Levi only crossed his arms over his chest. That didn’t seem to put a damper on the boys mood though as he went on to say, “I had thought I had seen you two in the stands! How did you like the show?”

“It was spectacular!” Hange said just as excited as normal. “I don’t know how you all do it?”

Eren turned his attention toward Levi, who was instantly entrapped in that unusually magnificent green and gold stare.

“Levi, right?” Eren asked, sounding sure enough about his inquiry to make one wonder if he was even unsure to begin with. “What about you? What did you think?”

Levi gave a non-committal shrug, glancing away from the boy’s hypnotic stare. “It was alright.” He said in a nonchalant tone.

Eren’s joyous expression seemed to drop for a moment before Hange jumped in saying, “Oh don’t listen to him! He’s just moody because I’m keeping him up passed his bed time! He could barely keep his eyes off ya!”

Levi scowled at them, but his attention was quickly caught by a figure walking up behind Eren. As they got closer Levi could make out the straight black hair and pale white skin of the girl from the cloth performance, though she now had an off-white shawl draped over her shoulders to cover some of the exposed skin her costume left her with.

Eren looked behind him to see what caught Levi’s attention and quickly perked back up. “Hey Mika! I’d like you to meet Levi and Hange.” Eren said after the girl got closer. “Hange, Levi. This is my sister Mikasa. She performed in the show tonight.”

From up close Levi could easily see that Eren and Mikasa couldn’t possibly be blood siblings. Where Eren had unruly chessnut locks and mismatched green and gold eyes, Mikasa had silky, pin straight, black hair falling roughly to her shoulders and midnight eyes. Eren also had dark, sun kissed skin, while his sisters porcelain flesh practically glowed in the moonlight, not quite unlike Levi’s own.

She was stunningly attractive though. While Eren held a sort of boyish charm, that could catch people off guard and take their breath away, Mikasa was regal. There was no doubt she could easily draw every eye in the room to her without uttering a word.

As Levi took in the girl in front of him, she seemed to be doing the same to him. Finally, coming to a stop when they made eye contact, something passed over her eyes in a flash before she glanced towards Eren and back again asking in a calm voice, “How did you both enjoy the show?”

Eren answered for them saying, “The seemed to like it! Would you believe this was their second time here?”

“It was amazing!” Hange added. “Levi won’t admit it, but even he enjoyed himself! What you guys do out there…” A dazed look passed over their eyes. “It’s spectacular!”

“It’s wonderful you both enjoyed yourself.” Mikasa replied politely. She turned back to Eren before saying, “We should get going. There is a lot to do, and Annie wanted your help with the cats Eren.”

“Oh Shit.” Eren said pulling a face. He glanced at the ground before looking back to Hange and Levi. “Well it was nice getting to talk to you both again. You should definitely come see us again.”

At this point Mikasa had started off back towards the way she came and Eren had turned to follow her while Hange waved goodbye to the two of them. As Eren walked off Levi noticed the black outline of what appeared to be a set of wings on his back. One was shaded all black while the other was just an outline with the pigment of Eren’s skin showing through. It covered the entirety of Eren’s back and Levi had to wonder how it was he hadn’t spotted it before now while watching the boy preform.

As Levi stared after the boy, Eren suddenly stopped and turned back towards the two saying, “You should stick around after the show sometime. We all get together and have a pretty good time.” Eren said rubbing at the back of his neck almost as if he were nervous about the offer.

He looked at Levi expectantly when he finished talking so the man took it upon himself to reply saying, “When?”

A grin could be seen spreading across Eren’s face in the lantern light. “Tomorrow night? Eleven o’clock.” Levi gave a curt nod and Eren’s smile, though seemingly impossible, grew wider. “Great! See you then.” He said before throwing a casual wave over his shoulder and jogging off after his sister.

“Someone has the hots for the sexy acrobat.” Hange said wiggling their eyebrows at Levi.

“Another word and I’ll rip out your fucking tongue Four Eyes.” Levi growled before turning and walking away from the tent and Hange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Levi had arrived back at his house after walking home with Hange to see that the foyer light was still on. He was suddenly glad Hange was no longer with him as he knew that the light being on could only mean that his uncle had waited up for him.

Entering the house Levi slipped off his jacket and shoes quietly.

“Look who finally decided to make an appearance.” A voice called from the sitting room.

Levi walked in to see his uncle lounging in a chair by the fire, glass of illegal brandy in hand. “Kenny.” He said as way of greeting.

“Where were you at boy.” Kenny said in a gravelly voice.

Levi lifted his chin and held his masked expression. He had a feeling this would be coming. “Hange wanted to go to the circus.”

“Again?” Kenny questioned, disapproval evident in his voice. Levi only gave a curt nod in an attempt to bring a close to the discussion. “You shouldn’t make a habit of hanging around those types.” Kenny phrased it as a way of advice, but Levi had been around the man long enough to hear the threat lying beneath.

“I hadn’t planned on it.” Levi said in a matter-of-fact voice meant to make Kenny back off. It had somewhat of the desired effect as Kenny made a low sound in his throat, nodding thoughtfully at the fire. Levi took that as permission to leave and smoothly headed out of the room and toward the grand staircase before any more could be said on the topic.


	3. The Effects of Moonshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one my dudes! Almost 3500 words!  
> Anyway, as always, let me know if you spot and mistakes, and leave a comment telling me what you think of the chapter. This one is kind of a filler, but necessary for that sweet sweet character development.

Chapter 3 ~ The Effects of Moonshine

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Eren startled awake at the sound of Jean’s voice raging from where he had slept. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and noticed a soaking wet Jean kneeling over a smug looking Connie on the ground. A little way to their left was a metal pale, the type normally used to water the animals in the morning.

Connie had started laughing from where he was pinned, “Quiet Jean you’ll wake up Eren.” He said through his laughter.

“You’re a bit too late for that.” Eren said from his spot in the corner.

Everyone’s sleeping situation was constantly changing in camp. Hannes, the ringmaster was the only one with a sure sleeping courters, his tent was practically the lap of luxury around these parts. There were a number of cots in the tent designated, ‘The Barracks’ but not nearly enough and they were normally given to the girls, or anyone who had worked themselves sore, may that be from actual labor or getting injured while preforming. Eren had made himself comfortable in one of the practice tents the night before, along with Marco and Jean. Though the former seemed to have woken up long before and escaped the tent to start his morning.

“What the Hell Jean. Way to ruin the fun.” Connie complained.

Jean got up giving Connie a kick to the hip for good measure. “Jokes on you Asshole. You’ve helped me out. Now I don’t have to worry about washing up.”

Connie gave a noncommittal shrug as though he wasn’t that concerned and a part of Eren wanted to be disgusted until he realized he would do the same thing in Jean’s shoes. The water they used to bathe was cold and washing yourself was definitely more torturous than a quick douse of the frigid liquid.

Eren slid off the crates he had been laying on, picking up his shirt that he had used as a makeshift pillow and puling it back on. He preferred to just wear his loose trousers while sleeping, since the summer heat could get to be just about unbearable in Trost. There wasn’t much worse in Eren’s opinion then waking up in the dead of night to have to peal your shift off your back when the sweat had plastered it to you skin.

Jean had walked out of the tent shaking out his hair as he walked. He was probably off to find Marco. Everyone knew the horse-faced male tended to get pretty grumpy when waking up without the other next to him. Eren could never figure out how they enjoyed each other’s company at night, again, with the heat and all.

Following Connie out of the tent, they headed towards The Pit at the back of the lot. This tended to be everyone’s communal area. It consisted of some bales of hay and pieces of wood to sit on and a large barrel that almost constantly had a fire burning inside of it to either provide heat or to cook on. They could also technically boil water on it to bathe comfortably. But no matter how many times Eren brought it up, someone always shot the idea down. Saying things like it would take too much time, and then everyone else would want warm wash water, and where would they cook food, and stop being a pussy Eren. That last one normally came from Jean and tended to be followed by someone, usually Marco, chiding him about using that word as an insult.

Once at The Pit, Eren picked up an apple out of a basket laying on the ground. Taking a seat on the ground he made himself comfortable with his back leaning on a crate and his limbs sprawled out before him.

Someone sat down behind him and Eren glanced up. “Hey Mika.” He said before taking another bite of his breakfast.

His sister made a quite hum and ran a hand though his hair, detangling the knots at she went. “You need a haircut,” she said calmly, “and to eat something with more protein.”

Eren scowled and took another bite of his fruit. “Last time I checked I was an adult and could make my own decisions _mom._ ” He said around the food in his mouth.

Mikasa shrugged and Eren ate the last few bites of his apple before throwing the core into the fire. He stood up and brushed off his pants. “I’m gonna go see where I can help out before practice.” He said while tying his unruly locks into a knot at the back of his head.

Mikasa nodded, “Make sure you rewrap your feet.”

Eren rolled his eyes while walking away. He knew Mikasa only had his best interest at heart. But they were practically the same age. She didn’t need to be constantly babying him all the time.

Walking into the stables Eren noticed Armin towards the back brushing down a zebra. The blond heard him walk in and looked his way, “Hey Eren!” he said, “What are you up too?”

Eren walked towards the blond, bare feet brushing casually over the straw covered ground. “Avoiding Mikasa mostly.” Eren said rubbing the back of his neck, it was still the early morning and he could already feel the perspiration gathering on him. “You need any help?”

Armin gave Eren a disapproving look. “She’s only trying to help.” He said while continuing to brush down the striped animal.

“I know that Armin,” Eren said leaning against one of the pens, “but she’s over baring sometimes. I’m an adult. Not to mention I’ve been taking care of myself for the past eleven years.”

Armin gave Eren a knowing look, raising a single eyebrow. “You mean Mikasa has been taking care of you both for the past eleven years?”

Eren scowled. “Do you need any help or what?”

Armin tossed him a brush, “You can start on the left side.”

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful, Eren helped out Armin and lent a hand to Annie while she was training the cats. Eren sometimes liked working with the animals in the troop more than he liked practicing his own skill. He would never give up trapeze though, because nothing else in the world could give him that feeling of flight he craved. To him there was nothing better than the way the air carried him as he put all his trust in it to get him from one beam to the other. Nothing else mattered when he was airborne.

Helping with the cats was fun though. Eren wasn’t ever sure if Annie actually wanted his help, she definitely didn’t need it with the way she took control of the felines, or if she just kept him around hoping to start something between then again. Eren wasn’t interested anymore, but he appreciated her company. It was also a plus that she usually left him to do his own thing, not nagging him like Armin and Mikasa did.

The nights show had just finished, and though Eren had searched through the crowd throughout the show, he didn’t ever spot Hange or Levi. So now, he stood outside the big top, hopefully.

“Eren aren’t you coming?” Jean called from behind him. Eren turned to face the boy, only then noticing Marco, a tall brunette with a face full of freckles and a constant smile, and Mikasa both with him.

“He’s waiting to see if his current interest is actually gonna show.” Mikasa said in a bland tone, arms crossed over her chest while holding her shawl in place.

“Interest? You have your sights on someone Eren?” Marco asked curiously from beside Jean.

“No, I just-“ He was quickly cut off.

“Some shorty with money who keeps showing up with a tall brunette.” Mikasa answered cutting him off. “Eren won’t shut up about him even though I’ve tried to tell him he shouldn’t get involved with that type.”

“Money?” Jean’s interest was suddenly peaked. He was surely thinking about the possible opportunity to pick Levi or Hnage’s pockets while they were around. “Wait. You didn’t invite them around for tonight do you?” Eren looked away from Jean which only seemed to confirm the other boys suspicion. “Aw Eren, come on! Why would you do something like that? They’re gonna rat on us for sure.”

“They will not” Eren defended, “Levi isn’t like that, I know it!”

“No, you don’t know anything about him or his friend Eren.” Mikasa pointed out. “You could be putting us all in danger.”

“Levi isn’t like that.” Eren repeated firmly. He completely believed what he said. He wouldn’t have invited Levi and Hange if he thought it could get his family in trouble. But now that the others were acting so negative about the idea, he wasn’t so sure it was the greatest plan. He didn’t have time to reconsider though as suddenly his name was called out from in the dark.

“Eren!” It was Hange’s voice and as they got closer, Eren noticed a shorter male by thier side. Levi was dressed in casual grey slacks and a white button-up, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows to find some releif for the heat revealing surprisingly toned arms and he had black suspenders resting over his shoulders. Hange was dressed in a similar manner, continuing to confuse Eren of their gender.

Eren felt a smile spread back onto his face. As the two approached he said, “Hey! I’m glad you guys could make it.”

“Sorry we couldn’t make it to the show.” Levi said calmly. “Hange had… a prior commitment.” This second part was said while shooting Hange a sidelong glance out of the corner of his eye.

Hange rubbed the back of their neck, “How was I to know it would come back to the nest today? Come on Levi, you can’t stay annoyed forever!”

Levi gave a dull grunt and Eren tried not to show how confused he was with the exchange. “That’s alright, I’m still glad you guys showed.” Eren glanced behind them at the others. “These are some other members of the troop. You already met my sister Mikasa. This is Jean,” Jean tipped the rim of his fedora in greeting, “he specializes in bullshit and lies, and this is Marco, he’s amazing on a tightrope.” Eren finished his introductions, ignoring the crude gesture Jean was currently throwing his way.

“We should probably head over.” Mikasa said and then tossed Eren a bundle of grey fabric that he hadn’t noticed she had been holding. “Everyone will be waiting for us.”

Eren pulled what ended up being a shirt over his head and started walking with the others. He motioned for Levi and Hange to follow saying, “We’ll be heading over to The Pit. It’s where we all tend to gather to relax.”

Upon their arrival Mikasa took a seat amongst some of the others and Jean claimed a spot on the ground, back resting against a crate, then swiftly pulled Marco down next to him, throwing an arm around the brunette’s waist to keep him close. Levi spared them a curious glance. Homosexual tendencies were not something that he was used to seeing people display publicly. In his neck of the woods Hange barely gets away with being Hange. Showing affection as these two seemed to be would be cause enough for a family to disown a son.

Eren introduced Levi and Hange to the others gathered around the fire. There was Armin, a close friend of Eren’s, Krista, the small blonde contortionist, and Ymir, who Eren described as being ‘practically a dragon,’ whatever that meant. Levi had to remind himself not to stare at Ymir and Krista, who were also displaying an uncomfortable amount of affection, the blonde currently sitting on the taller females lap with a hand in her dark hair.

Eren invited Hange and Levi to sit down. Hange quickly made themselves at home, picking out a turned over log amongst the others and starting up conversation in an overly excited voice. Levi took a seat on another bale of hay, and Eren made himself comfortable on the ground below him, back resting against the bale with one knee pulled up to his chest. He seemed to fiddle with some of the cloth wrapped around the foot and ankle closest to him. Levi hadn’t noticed it until now, but the boy had both feet wrapped from the center arch of his foot and up passed his ankle. The same went for his hands, wrapped from wrist to roughly mid forearm. He didn’t ask, figuring it had something to do with his act, but filed it away for a later date.

After some time, a tall blonde female with an icy gaze came walking toward the gathering. Behind her was a male with a shaved head and a female with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, both carrying moderate sized crates in their arms. As the blonde approached opposite of Levi and Eren, she gave Levi a suspicious once over before eyeing Eren. She didn’t speak though, which was the oddest part.

“Alright let’s get this thing started!” The brunette said as she and the male dropped the crates.

“This is Sasha and Connie.” Eren said to Levi, “Connie juggles and does sword tricks. Sasha… Well Sasha eats a lot of the troops food.”

Levi nodded and watched as the two started tossing tin cups to everyone. Eren caught one and passed it to Mikasa.

“I hope you don’t mind?” Eren said looking up towards Levi. “I know there’s the prohibition and all…” He trailed off seeming unsure.

Levi rose an eyebrow looking at Sasha as she pulled out a bottle and started filling expecting cups. He looked back down at the boy below him, “Alcohol?”

Eren rubbed at the back of his neck, something Levi was starting to pick up was a nervous tick.

Levi watched the boy and the corner of his mouth lifted just slightly, “Carnies _and_ criminals. I never would have guessed.” He let out a small amused chuckle as a cup was tossed his way. He caught it just as Sasha came to fill his cup and handed Eren the other one still in her hand, filling it as well.

Eren watched, mouth agape, as Levi took a sip. He swallowed and lifted an eyebrow at the brunet. A smile quickly spread across Eren’s face before taking a large drink form his own cup. Levi figured he personally would have to have a bit more in his system before he would take larger drinks, it wasn’t exactly considered good booze. Seeming to be moonshine, probably home brewed by one of the members of the troop. It certainly was nothing to compare to the expensively smuggled whisky Kenny kept in the cellar of their house, but it was still alcohol.

It didn’t take long before everyone had loosened up. Levi watched in amusing as Eren and Connie challenged each to do tricks that were preformed way to close to the fire for Levi’s comfort. Currently Eren and the other male were trying to see who could get their feet more comfortably behind their head, a challenge brought on by Krista the contortionist. Eren seemed to have the upper hand, which wasn’t surprising considering trapeze probably took a lot more flexability than juggling, or at least Levi thought it must.

After some time, the two males seemed to call a truce and go back to their respected seats, Eren settling back into his spot by Levi’s feet. They sat and watched as while several people sang some folk tune Levi had never heard, and a couple more got up to dance around the fire, Hange included. It had been several hours and was easily now late into the night. Most of the troop gathered had drack their fair share, and it definitely showed in their actions.

Levi looked down suddenly when he felt a pressure against one of his legs. Eren had slumped over and was resting his head on the other male’s thigh. Levi stared for some time, admiring the way the brunet’s locks fanned over his dark slacks looking loft enough to touch and how the muscles in his bare back moved as he breathed. The boy had discarded the grey shirt shortly into the incident with Connie and had been sitting around in just a pair of deep blue costume pants that stopped just below his knee.

Levi was entranced once again by the wings etched into the male’s smooth back, completely unblemished except for the etching, and had to fight the urge to trace the design with his finger. He cleared his throat to pull himself back to the present and the brunet pulled away to look up at him with that amazingly hypnotic green and gold stare. Levi thought he could probably get lost in the boy’s eyes if he allowed himself to. “I should probably get that one home soon.” He said in order to distract his mind and gestured toward Hange so the male would break his gaze.

It was obvious Hange had indulged in tonight’s festivities and though Levi was looking for an excuse, he really did think he should see the other home safely.

Eren looked towards Hange, an easy smile on his face. “They’re welcome to stick around for the night, someone will be sure to send ‘um home in the morning.”

Levi nodded and set his glass down beside him. “Well, I should still take my leave. I don’t want to intrude any longer.”

The boy watched as the raven-haired male stood up, a sad look passed over his face quickly before vanishing. “Oh, well, if you’re sure.” Eren stood up as well. “I’ll walk you to the front.”

Levi nodded and started to depart, Eren at his side. None of the others took notice of their leave, which was fine by Levi. After they were a few yards away Eren spoke. “Im glad you came tonight, it was fun.”

Levi nodded, and they fell into silence for a couple more paces. “Can I ask you something?” Levi asked as they approached the gates.

“You just did.” Eren said with a cheeky smile.

Levi lifted an eyebrow and went on, “Marco and Jean, are they… courting?” Throughout the night Levi had noticed how close they were to each other. In all honesty he knew the answer. He would have to be pretty damn dense to not connect the dots by the time the two males were sucking face.

Eren let out a loud laugh, “Yeah, they’re dating.”

Levi nodded, “And that doesn’t bother anyone? They don’t get any grief for it?”

“We’re circus performers Levi. The world already judges us just for existing, we certainly aren’t going to let their taunting stop us from loving whoever we please.”

Levi nodded thoughtfully, “Well, I should get going.”

As Levi had started walking away the brunet called for him, “Hey Levi? You can stop by whenever you like you know, I’ll be here.”

Levi could have sworn he saw the brunets duel colored yes shine in the dark, but played in off as the effects of the moonshine. He held Eren’s gaze for a moment before giving a curt nod and turning away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a couple character boards made for some of the characters that helped me get inspiration.   
> Would you guys be interested in seeing those?   
> Let me know.


	4. Maria, Rose, and Sina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everybody! My gift to you it chapter 4, which is not only NOT a filler this time, but it my favorite chapter I think I've written so far!   
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> -Paige

Chapter 4 ~ Maria, Rose and Sina

 

It would be four days before Levi would finally get the courage to take Eren up on his offer. It wasn’t that Levi didn’t want to be with the boy and his troop, it was entirely the opposite. Levi had been dying to go back, craving the idea of even being in the same area as Eren, and that’s what scared him. He knew it wasn’t right for him to be seen around The Titans Circus, and it was going to take more than an ungodly attractive trapeze artist with eyes that could kill to make him give up on his morals.

Or at least, that’s what he had thought.

Levi hadn’t told anyone he was going to the grounds, but being the middle of the day, it wasn’t hard to slip away. Kenny spent his days either in his office working or out at the Inner City Gentleman’s Club, and it was a normal occurrence for Levi to not be present at the house during the day since he was normally out with Erwin and the others.

By the time Levi arrived at the circus grounds he was definitely regretting the decision to walk from Hermiha to Trost. He was dressed similarly to the last time he was here, with his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, but this didn’t stop the perspiration from sliding down his neck and chest. It was damn hot, that was for sure. He could feel the way his shirt, damp from sweat, was sticking to his back as he walked.

Approaching the gates, Levi quickly spotted Marco piling up was appeared to be waste bins in the back of a wagon. The brunet spotted him and waved, “Hey Levi! What brings you to our neck of the woods?” He said brushing his hands off on his thighs.

“I’m here for Eren.” Levi said in what he hoped was a bored tone. It was getting harder to school his expression when it came to the boy. “Any idea where I could find him?”

Marco gave Levi a knowing smile and Levi looked away as though uninterested. “Your best bet would be to check in Annie’s tent, he likes to help out with the cats around this time.”

Levi nodded and thanked the male before walking through the gate. He wasn’t exactly sure who Annie was, or where to find her. His best guess was the stoic blonde from the fire judging by the way Marco spoke it sound as though the brunet thought he should know.

It took Levi longer than it probably should have, but with some directions from a few others he finally arrived at the big cat tent. Walking in he spotted Eren dumping a pale of water into a larger bucket located in a metal cage. It only took Levi a second to notice the cages other occupant, a several hundred-pound tiger, just lying on the opposite side from Eren as though it was used to the boy’s presence. Even though the animal looked calm, Levi decided it was in his best interest to wait until Eren had exited the cage before making his presence known.

He did exactly that, and as soon as Eren was out, back turned to Levi to lock the cage, he spoke, “Do you even own any shoes?” It was a genuine question Levi was faced with after noticing that even dealing with the large predators, Eren’s feet were only wrapped in the white cloth.

The boy startled, dropping the metal pale, causing a metallic ringing, which in turn caused the large feline in the cage to lazily lift its head out of curiosity. Eren turned to face Levi, a smile spreading over his face, “Levi, I wasn’t expecting you.”

Crossing his arms over his chest Levi repeated himself, “Well, do you?”

Eren looked confused for a moment before remembering Levi’s initial question. He quickly opened his mouth to reply and then shut it again, looking perplexed. He glanced down at his bare feet and then back up at Levi, “You know, I’m not sure?”

That made Levi chuckled and shake his head. The brat was shirtless again, something that seemed to be a running theme with him, but today he wasn’t wearing costume pants. He had on only a pair of brown loose-fitting cloth trousers that tightened around the ankle. They were odd-looking to Levi, he had never seen anyone wear something like them, but he figured they were probably to provide mobility while Eren practiced.

As Eren came closer Levi could see that his chest shimmered with sweat which made Levi feel both disgusted and slightly aroused, though he didn’t want to think into the second one too much.

“Any way. Why are you here Levi?” Eren asked while setting down the metal pale by the front of the tent.

Levi wanted to tell him that he was here because Eren invited him. But even he knew that that made him sound desperate. So, he had a fallback just in case. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pint of Old Forester whiskey, he had pocketed from Kenny’s stash. “I figured after tasting that moonshine the other night that you might appreciate something that that doesn’t taste like shit.”

He went to hand the bottle to Eren who just stared at it wide eyed and then shook his head, “I couldn’t possible accept that Levi. It had to have been ridiculously expensive.”

Levi gave the male a confused look. “What’s it matter what it costs? It’s a gift.”

Eren tentatively reached out and accepted the bottle. “I can’t accept this. Not unless you agree to come back and drink it with me.” He says while looking at Levi expectantly, “It’s only fair.”

Levi stared at the boy for a moment. It sounded as though Eren was inviting him out drinking just the two of them, but that couldn’t be right. “Yeah of course. I can see what Hange has planned in the next couple of days and invite them back out to the fire with your troop like last time. They’ve been dying to get back here.”

Eren’s expression twisted in confusion and he gave Levi a long look as though trying to figure him out, “Well, actually, I was thinking just you and me…” Eren trailed off.

Levi was caught off guard, he hadn’t expected that. Quickly gathering his thoughts, he said, “We, we could do that I guess. If you want.”

A smile spread across Eren’s face and he went to set the bottle down near what looked to be his discarded shirt. It was then that Levi noticed that in the cage that appeared to have only one tiger at first, there was actually three. He watched them with interest and Eren joined him again.

“You can meet them if you want.” Eren said noticing the way Levi watched the cats.

Levi turned to face the boy once more. With Eren standing next to him, he actually had to look up at the kid to see his face. He tried not to let this bug him and took a casual step back to be at eye level.

“I’m not sure if that such a good idea.” Levi replied.

“What are you talking about? They are super sweet, trust me.” Eren grabbed Levi’s wrist and started pulling him toward the cage.

“They’re huge.” Levi pointed out as they got closer.

“Oh yeah,” Eren said casually, “they could take down a man if the really wanted to.”

At that thought Levi watched the taller male nervously as he unlocked the cage door in front of them. “After you.” Eren said with a wave of his arm after letting go of Levi’s wrist.

Levi glanced back at the male, giving him a tentative look as he walked further into the cage. Eren followed him in, leaving the door open behind them. “Wouldn’t it be better to shut that?” Levi asked with a glance back towards the door.

“And risk locking ourselves in here if something went wrong? I’d rather chance an escape attempt.” Eren responded with a chuckle, though Levi couldn’t see what was so funny.

After a moment Eren walked towards a specific tiger, laying with its head down on its front paws watching them lazily. He motioned Levi closer, “Don’t worry, you have nothing to fear. Just act calm and don’t move to quickly, otherwise they may mistake you for a toy considering your size”

Levi scowled at Eren’s attempted at a joke. “Very funny brat.”

Eren laughed while stroking the first large cat behind the ear. It looked calm, but continued to watch Levi, making the man have a hard time staying calm as Eren advised. When Levi finally got close to the cat and knelt next to Eren the boy spoke.

“This here is Rose. The one over to your left it Sina, she’s our cub.” Levi trusted the boy’s knowledge, though Sina didn’t look like much of a cub to him. “And that old girl over there with the scar, that’s Maria.” Levi looked and true to what Eren said, the tiger named Maria did indeed have a large scar running from the base of her left ear, across her face barely seeming to miss her left eye, and down to the upper half of the right side of her muzzle.

Levi slowly reached a hand out to the area Eren was petting Rose. Upon contact he said, “They’re amazing.”

Eren chuckled once more, “Aren’t they?” He said. There was something in his voice Levi hadn’t heard before.

Levi caught the change in the boy’s voice and turned his head toward him. He met Eren’s gaze, the boy had already been looking at him with an emotion Levi couldn’t make out. They gazed at each other for a while longer, both of them completely forgetting about the three predators occupying the space with them. Levi felt lost in Eren’s duel colored eyes, entrapped in a sensation he wasn’t so sure he wanted to escape. He noticed Eren glance down toward the raven’s lips once, then twice. Levi involuntarily licked his all too dry lips as Eren slowly began to lean forward.

“What is he doing here?” A stern voice asked snapping Eren and Levi out of their trance. Eren stumbled back off the balls of his feet, landing with a thud on his ass while Levi calmly looked toward the voice.

“Annie, you’re back.” Eren said rising to his feet and offering a hand to Levi. He gratefully took it, allowing the boy to help him up.  

The two men walked toward the cage exit and Annie backed up to allow them passage. When they both had their feet on the ground Annie shut the cage door, locking it.

“Why is he here?” Annie asked again, seeming to be completely ignoring the fact that Levi was also in the room.

Eren looked at the tall blonde in confusion as though he didn’t understand what she was asking. “He came here to talk to me.” Eren said with a questioning lilt.

“It looked like you were doing more than talking.” The blonde hissed throwing a sidelong look at Levi.

“You’re over reacting Annie, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eren stated chucking.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Eren. You and I both know nothing good can come out of him or any of his kind hanging around here. The sooner you realize that, the better it will be for all of us.” The words were uttered with venom, Annie tipping her head up just enough to look down her nose and Eren and Levi.

“You know what, we don’t have to deal with this. When you’re ready to get the stick out your ass and stop acting like a real bitch, you can come find me.” With that Eren turned and headed for the tent entrance, picking up his shirt and the whiskey as he went. Levi followed behind silently, felling at though he had just stumbled into something between the two that went deeper then it seemed.

After a couple minutes of walking Levi spoke up. “I should probably take off, so you can get ready for your show tonight.”

Eren stopped and gazed at the raven for a moment as if he had forgotten he was still there. “Are you planning on coming?” He asked.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead as he looked off at the other tents surrounding them. “To the show, no, I can’t make it.” At those words Eren’s face seemed to fall. “But if you’re still looking to drink that whiskey later, I can clear my schedule.” Levi added looking back at Eren out of the corner of his eye.

“That sounds great.” Eren said a smile finding its way back onto his face. “I’ll walk you out.”

Levi nodded and the two headed off towards the gates. After a while Levi spoke again, “What was her deal?”

Eren glanced at him, brows furrowed, “Who? Annie?” Levi nodded and Eren continued looking unsure. Letting out a sigh he said, “She just thinks that you hanging around is going to cause trouble.”

“Is it?” Levi asked, not sure if he really wanted to know what the boy thought.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I don’t want to think so, but I guess only time will tell.” Eren sent a smile Levi’s way and then started talking again, “Annie also has her own motives for not wanting you around.”

Levi looked at the boy inquisitively, encouraging him to go on. He did, “Her and I spent some time together a while back. We agreed that nothing serious was going to come out of it, but she seems to still think she has some claim over me. It’s ridiculous if you ask me.”

Levi nodded, he wouldn’t admit it to the brunet, but he could understand why Annie may still be possessive. Eren was something else. Even after only knowing him for a brief time Levi could feel himself falling for the boy. It wasn’t just the fact that the kid was easy on the eyes, he also had a genuine heart, anyone could figure that out after the briefest run-in with him.

Levi wasn’t ready to completely admit it to himself that he wanted something to come out of whatever was going on between himself and Eren. Homosexuality was something that no one in his settlement, or any of the others surrounding his for that matter, would put up with. Kenny was already trying to keep Levi from even showing has face at a place like this, and two weeks ago Levi himself was disgusted by the thought of it.

The question was though, would Levi be willing to risk what he has, for a kid he barely knows?

 


	5. A Sentimental Trinket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I know I kind of fell off the face of the planet, but life got crazy. I love this fic and I definitely haven't given up on it, so thank you to everyone who has stuck with me! I'm hoping to update more often again and get more of this story out to you. For now, here is chapter 5 and as we speak I have about half of chapter 6 done, so you can expect that shortly as well.   
> Let me know what you guys think!   
> ~Paige

Chapter 5 ~ A Sentimental Trinket

 

The wind whipped passed his ears as he flew through the air, hair twirling behind him like chessnut ribbons as the crowd cheered below. This feeling of freedom is what drew Eren to the beams each and every night.

Ever since he was a young boy he had favored a view from up above everyone else, giving him a vantage point of what was to come and what had passed. Before the passing of his parents, he had found comfort atop the counters and tables while his mother cooked in the kitchen and up in the tree tops when sent outside. When Mikasa was brought into his family the two of them found a surprising sense of comfort together upon the branches of an old pine that sat in the backyard.

After the death of their parents, he and Mikasa honed their skills while running over rooftops and jumping between window sills to avoid the law when they got hungry enough to steal from street vendors and penny stores. Being light on your feet always proved to be a plus in the winter months when the only way to stay warm was to bunk down in the garden shed of one of the estates in the wealthier districts of Trost. Not that there were many estates on the outer regions of the city. You didn’t tend to start to see them until your traveled closer to the Inner and the districts surrounding it. But that just made it even more important not to get caught laying low on the property of the few there were.

Later when they found their way to Dauper and stumbled into Hannes, an old friend of their mother, he invited them to use their acquired skills in a more productive way, offering food and shelter as well as a handful of coin, they couldn’t possibly turn it down.

Little did they know that when they agreed to join Hannes’s at the Titan’s Circus all those years ago, they would not only acquire a livelihood, but a family of ragtag misfits like themselves as well.

Eren was vaguely aware of the burning heat of his palms as he gripped an aerial beam getting ready to launch himself once more into the air. He was going to get an earful from Mikasa afterword for not wrapping up before the show. She worried too much. A few blisters were all part of the fun.

It would make any handiwork a bit of a pain for the next few days though.

Twisting through the air, Eren landed atop one of the landing platforms. He crouched down, perching in the shadows on the balls of his feet, arms lazily resting on his knees.

He panted, catching his breath as he watched Mikasa, twirling on her ribbons. She looked ethereal, red corset giving off a breathtaking contrast to her black hair. As she tumbled gracefully down the length of her ribbon, the jewels sown into the fabric of her corset caught the light like a flame, enhancing her inhuman beauty.

Her toes touched the ground for just an instant before she put all her strength into summersaulting back up her ribbon, one foot pointed out in front of her and the other behind. Eren loved to watch his sister preform in all her elegance and raw talent. He felt an odd sense of pride at being her family.

Mikasa had obviously not picked up aerial ribbons on the street. When they had both started at The Titan’s Circus, they had trained under the veteran trapeze artist. It wasn’t until the troop had done a brief tour abroad that Mikasa had witnessed a ribbons performance and had put her mind toward picking up the skill. She and Eren had spent weeks trailing the acrobat they had watched. By the time their troupe was to set out again Mikasa had picked up enough basic skill to convince Hannes to purchase the equipment she would need to continue her practice on her own. Eren had picked up a few basic tricks and found the ribbons entertaining enough to practice when he needed a break from his own aerial stunts but wasn’t nearly passionate enough to continue his practice after they left the presence of their teacher.

Because of this both siblings had a brief understanding for each other’s practice, enough to appreciate the art.

Eren stood up as his platform shuttered with the arrival of a second performer.

“Already finished?” Marco asked from beside him.

Eren glanced over rubbing at the palm of one of his hands absentmindedly, “You know I’m not done until the lights go out.”

Marco chuckled and set a friendly hand on Eren’s shoulder. “I _know_ you like to make sure all eyes stay on you for as long as there are guests around.”

Eren clicked his tongue and gave Marco a friendly shove and a smile, green and gold eyes shining with mirth, “You’ve got that right.”

Eren took a step back to the far side of the platform taking a running leap at the wooden bar set some ways out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             After the show there was a lot of hullabaloo, what with clean up and night prep and the occasional show goer wanting to hold a conversation, but Eren was above it all. The only thing his mind could focus on was the fact that within a short amount of time Levi would arrive for their night together. 

             “Eren! Get your ass down here and help, would you?!” Jean’s voice called from the sand ring below. As he had said, he was _literally_ above it all.

He sent Jean a vulgar gestor and begun to make his descent from the high platform. He knew hiding out was unfair to the rest of his family, but he was just so jittery. He felt as though the butterfly’s that nestled in his stomach while soring through the air were now trying to eat their way out and he knew Mikasa or Armin would notice right away if no one else did.

             Feet hit the floor with a dull thud, sending up a small cloud of dust in the process. “Jeager…” Jean said with a wiggle of his eyebrow, throwing an arm over Eren’s shoulders. “Are you trying to hide out from your fling? Nervous you might not know what to do when it comes to fucking him?”

             Eren snarled and shoved Jean away as the two of them started to head out of the tent. “Shut up! You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I think I do actually. Plenty of experience in that department if ya know what I mean.” Jean replied with a Cheshire grin and a suggestive look toward the tent Marco was probably tucked away in.

Eren groaned dropping his head, “I could have gone the entirety of my existence without that mental image. The entirety of it.”

Jean clapped him on the shoulder still grinning wolfishly and headed off to do his own clean up work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren eventually finished his chores, managing to hide from Mikasa the whole time. This was an impressive feat due to the fact that their craft was so similar meaning that they had a lot of the same things to clean up and put away. They usually did it together, providing company and a helping hand to one another, but tonight, Mikasa was no where to be found. Eren paid no mind and did his work, bumping into Armin once who tried to be supportive of his night plans without choosing a side between Eren and his sister. The blonde was both of their best friend, and had been for a long time, he’s gotten pretty good at being a buffer. Eren figured Mikasa was avoiding him as well and though it upset him a little, he would rather have her scold him in the morning than put a sour taste on his night.

With that thought in mind Eren headed off to the barracks where Mikasa slept and kept both their belongings. Most of the performers had a trunk of some sorts and though not a one of Eren’s adopted family would be above stealing what they wanted, there was a mutual respect about each person’s trunk. Most of them either didn’t come from much or didn’t have much now, so the few belongings that each of them deemed important enough to lug along in their crazy lifestyle were sacred.

Eren didn’t keep much, hence sharing a trunk with his sister. At one point he refused to keep anything under the pretense that it would all be taken again at one point like the things they kept in their childhood home. But after years of this new lifestyle and Mikasa constantly telling him that it was disgusting to always wear only one outfit, he has slowly gained a small collection. Mainly consisting of a few pieces of performance wear that Mikasa had made him or they picked up in their travels, some casual work clothes, mainly shirts, and an old key on a thinning piece of twine.

His father had given him the key shortly before his parent’s passing telling Eren that he had to keep it safe and never to lose it. Eren had never dug into what the key was for and after their house was burnt to the ground any possible locks went with it, so the mystery was put to rest. Now the key was only a sentimental trinket, a memory of a life that had once been.

Eren quickly stripped off his performance tights, the black ones tonight, and put on a pair of his practice pants. They were a beige color, having once been brown, and though loose fitting on his legs, tightened on his ankles. He picked up the style somewhere in Europe, or Maybe it was Asia? He couldn’t remember anymore, but some of the performers they ran into wore real flashy pants in bright colors and sheer fabrics that tightened around the ankles. Eren loved the idea of the not so constricting material, but still not having his pant legs slide up while he performed. It took some convincing, but he finally got Mikasa to craft him a pair or two, though she refused to spend money on fancy sheer fabric, they were still one of Eren’s favorite pieces of clothing.

After slipping on a loose shirt Eren gave himself a once over. He was comfortable with how he looked on most occasions. He knew he was a decent looking fellow and was fit to boot due to his occupation but sizing himself up next to Levi made him feel less of… of something. Levi obviously came from money, that was easy to see, and Eren wasn’t jealous of that. But Levi was so put together, so poised and well bred, it was hard to feel one-hundred percent happy with himself with Levi there. He only hoped he wasn’t underdressed…

Before he could second guess himself too much, Eren dug the bottle of whiskey Levi gave him out of the bottom of the chest, the newest edition to Eren’s small collection of things, and tucked it in his waistband. He didn’t want to risk the odd straggler guest casting their eyes to it and turning him in, or heaven forbid one of the troupe seeing it and nagging Eren for a taste. His family tended to make like lemmings, especially after the high of a show, and once one caught wind it wouldn’t be long until the next found him as well.

Eren made his way out of the barracks and standing outside was Mikasa. She stood in her red corset, shawl wrapped around her shoulders, making eye contact with Eren and then looking away quickly.

“Mikasa.” Eren said trying not to sound too short with her but also being certain to show her that he was not looking for any harsh words from her.

The bottle of alcohol was completely concealed but Mikasa’s eyes still seemed to linger on the area where it was pressed against his hip. “You’re going to be smart, right?” Her voice held an air of defeat.

Eren gave her a look that asked if that was a serious inquiry.

“I’m sorry Eren, but I worry” she said raising her eyes to meet his. “We don’t know him or his people and who are you to him? He could get bored and one of his fellows could convince him to turn you in for laughs. You’re just a freak to them. And even if you aren’t found guilty of drinking or anything else, we have no ties in this town anymore, you would rot in a jail cell until they decided they need your space for someone else!”

Eren’s attitude got increasingly sour the longer she went on. “Are you any better Mikasa? You sit here and accuse this man of things he’s never shown any signs of doing and pretend to be high and mighty. Aren’t you unjustly incriminating him as we speak!”

“You don’t know him.” She said with a sigh of defeat.

“You’re right, but neither do you.”

Eren had had enough, he turned to walk away, leaving her at the barracks but paused before saying over his shoulder, “Give him a chance Mikasa, if not for him, for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Comments, Criticism, and Kudos always welcome!  
> ~Paige


	6. The Effects of Moon Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The feedback from the last chapter was amazing! Thank you! 
> 
> I was going to hold onto this chapter until September, but I went through ALICE training today for my job and honestly I could use some pick me ups. So I'm giving you this chapter as a gift to allow you to PLEASE comment and tell me what you think so I have something a little more pleasant to look forward to when I wake up in the morning. Thank you and I love you all dearly!

Chapter 6 ~ The Effects of Moon Shine

 

             It was strange how normal it was beginning to feel to Levi to walk through the gaits of The Titan’s Circus. A couple weeks ago he would have been unnerved by the thought of showing up here and now here he was meeting another gentleman for drinks. Another gentleman who he may or may not have feelings for. But that was something to investigate at a later time or if he got lucky, not at all.

             It didn’t take Levi long to find Eren after entering the grounds. The brunet was leaning casually against an old wooden post, arms crossed over his chest. He was gazing at his feet, with a look somewhere between irritated and worried, watching as one bare foot lazily drew circles in the dirt.

When he spotted Levi growing closer the look vanished as though never there to begin with and the smile Levi was growing so used to seeing spread across his face.

“Levi!” He greeted taking a step near the raven.

“Levi couldn’t help but return the smile with one of his own, though much more subdued. “Eren” he replied.

They began walking together silently, heading off toward the area Eren had previously called the Pit. But to Levi’s surprise they kept walking passed it, giving the area quite a wide berth in the process.

“Where are we going?” Levi asked if only to break the silence that had settled.

“The edge of the clearing. There is a cliffs edge with a great view at night.”

Levi nodded. He trusted Eren’s judgment on the land, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Eren was really trying to avoid his… Troupe? Cohorts? Family? Whatever they called each other.

They finally did come across a cliffs edge. An old quilt was lying out on the grass near the edge. Next to it was a small fire burning to give off light and a bit of heat, though the second part was not needed. At the sight of the setup Eren seemed to clam up a bit like he was nervous how Levi would react to the sight.

“That blanket is going to get filthy.” He said trying to keep his tone neutral and relax the younger male.

Eren chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ya, well I’ve laid it in places that are probably much dirtier than the grass.

Levi’s lip curled at that thought, but he tried not to cause to much of a fuss.

The two males continued the few steps left until the blanket and took their seats. From this vantage point, the view really was stunning. Levi could now see that the cliffs edge was part of the border between some of the rings of the city, or more accurately the border between some of the different classes that resided in the city. Though Trost, where the circus grounds resided, were technically located within the middle section, it was still seen as part of the slums in the outer ring of the city.

Eren wasn’t lying about the view though. Due to the lower population, the expanse below them was almost pitch black, looking as though miles and miles of nothing stretched out before them. In reality, just below them were the settlements of Ragako and Dauper, if you really tried to look for them you could almost make out a rare light shining from a window or a street corner.

The blackness wasn’t the real view though, because of the lack of light pollution the night sky before them was breathtaking. Millions upon millions of stars shown bright as can be, twinkling like eternal flames hand placed in just the right locations solely for their viewing tonight.

Levi let out an awed breath.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Eren asked from his place beside him. Levi nodded still taking in the sight and Eren continued, “This is one of my favorite parts of coming back to this city. The view is worth a lifetime of waiting. Some of us will come out here every now and then and sleep under the moon shine and stars just to get lost in the galaxies.”

Levi nodded once again, feeling as though the night sky had literally stolen his voice from his throat. But Eren didn’t mind, he shifted a bit and retrieved the bottle from where it was concealed, uncapping it before taking the first questioning sip.

Levi turned to watch the younger male, it wasn’t everyday someone got to taste alcohol that was actually worth its salt. “What do you think?”

“It’s good,” Eren replied nodding before passing the bottle to Levi who took a pull. “Different from what I’m used to, but its good. I’ll give it that.”

“Then we should both be grateful I have exquisite taste.”

Eren laughed and shoved Levi with his shoulder lightly. “Shut up,” he said with a smile.

Levi couldn’t help but smile himself, gazing at the brunet, in that moment he decided that he would do anything to make sure Eren’s laugh stayed in his life. Eren’s eyes met his and somewhere in the back of Levi’s mind he was trying to tell himself that thoughts like that were dangerous, but he ignored it, happy to reside in oblivion with Eren if it always felt like this.

After a moment Levi passed the bottle back to Eren who couldn’t help but continue to marvel at the raven who turned his gaze back to the black expanse before them.

“My family is originally from Dauper.” Levi said quietly, speaking into the dark. “I’ve always been told how grateful I should be that I was able to live my life outside of the settlement. But with a view like this, I’m wondering if it would really be all that bad.”

Eren was struck dumb for a moment, letting the information sink in. “I would have never guessed…”

“Yeah. My mother and uncle grew up there. My father’s family has always come from money though, he was traveling through the area on a business venture and ran into my mother, one thing leads to another and you’re looking at the consequences.”

“They fell in love” Eren said with a smile, but to his surprise Levi let out a cold chuckle.

“Not hardly. My mother worked in a brothel. He came in for a night and a few months later my mother and uncle were on his doorstep conning their way into his lavish life. If it wasn’t for my grandmother, who cared more about reputation than anything else, he might have still turned them away, even with my mother’s womb practically bursting.”

“What are they like now?” Eren asked, wanting to keep Levi talking. He had a feeling he wouldn’t get many other chances to hear the raven speak so openly about his life so any tidbit of information Eren could draw from him felt like a gift to be cherished.

“Dead mainly.” Levi replied shortly and then decided to continue saying, “My grandmother put her foot down and made my father and mother marry. There was no love in the relationship, but my mother, bless her soul, was a kind-hearted woman who made the best of the situation.”

“I was kept a secret until after the matrimony and my uncle was brought into the family business, which was his goal in the long run. We all took the Ackerman family name, and no one ever talked about my family’s origin.” Levi took another pull from the bottle. “Now it’s just my Uncle Kenny and I. Living our best lives in the lap of luxury.” He said the last part like it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Eren didn’t know what to say. So, he just nodded and accepted the bottle Levi held out to him. “How did they pass?” He asked.

Levi turned to the boy, staring into his dual colored eyes for a moment. He watched as Eren’s eyes seemed to grow comically wide and he started to sputter, “I- I mean if you don’t mind my asking?! Or, you know what, never mind don’t, don’t answer that!”

Levi chuckled as Eren dropped his head, hand reaching to the back of his neck. He grabbed for the brunets had, placing it back down on the blanket. “The plague.” He said in an easy manner. “My mother came down with it first and put up one hell of a fight. About halfway through my father fell ill as well. They died within a few days of each other.”

Eren was staring at his hand where Levi had placed it, “I’m sorry. Your grandmother as well?” He lifted his head to look at Levi once more.

“That woman was to fucking stubborn to let some flu take her. No, age was finally what drew her to her maker.” Levi chuckled before adding, “What a woman. She was still cussing up a storm and cursing my uncle and I if we were to let down her legacy or some shit.”

Eren gave Levi a small smile. He enjoyed watching the raven relive his memories, even if some of them weren’t the brightest. “The plague took my family as well… technically.”

Levi turned to give the male his full attention, lifting an eyebrow questioningly at the sentiment. “Technically?” He asked.

“My father was our village doctor. Towards the end, when Shinganshina was hit so hard, there was just nothing to be done. He stopped charging anyone when it was realized that the whole village was facing extinction. It was a difficult time, and he saved as many as he could, but there were so many that he couldn’t.”

“I’m not sure when my father even picked up the illness. Probably way earlier than he let on.” Eren dropped his gaze to look at his lap. Shaking his head, he continued, “He cared so much for the lives of others, but it did him no good in the end. When he fell ill my mother cared for him until her time came as well, and then it was just Mika and I.”

Levi was stunned. Shinganshina was a ghost town nowadays, still considered a quarantine zone. He could still recall the news spreading about how they were burning down the houses and leaving the survivors to fend for themselves. Everyone was so sure that a place hit that hard would no doubt breed a whole new strain of the virus. As terrible as that was, it always seemed okay if it were a bunch of grown ass adults having to figure out how to pick up the pieces. Levi had never thought about the fact that since so many children were orphaned during the Spanish Influenza due to that fact that the middle aged were hit so hard, Shinganshina was practically turned into the plague equivalent of Neverland.

“You’re from Shinganshina? Right here in the city?” Levi hadn’t never thought of where Eren might have originated from, he didn’t have any sort of accent, so he could have guessed somewhere inland.

“Born and raised… well kind of.” Eren replied with a chuckle. “Mikasa, Armin, and I all came from the village. We grew up together but got separated after the plague. Armin lost his grandfather around the same time we lost out parents. Hannes, the ringmaster, is also from Shinganshina, but he left years before the Spanish Flu broke out.”

Eren gazed off into the dark before them, his eyes giving off a solemn expression. Levi cleared his throat wanting to easy the brunet’s thoughts. “We don’t have to keep talking about this. There will be time for both of us to tell our stories.” Eren turned towards the raven and Levi tried to upturn his lips to a small easy smile, there was something different in the boy’s eyes now that Levi couldn’t place.

“Does that mean you plan on sticking around.” Eren said tentatively afraid of changing Levi’s mind.

Levi looked at his lap for a moment before responding, “I mean, if you don’t mind…” Eren’s face broke out in a smile as Levi raised his eyes to meet the brunets. There was a moment of hesitance where they both held still as death, as if a single move might scare one or the other away or shock them out of the moment. Finally, Eren began to lean forward, slowly, giving Levi the chance to pull away. But he didn’t and Eren’s lips met Levi’s softly at first, waiting to see if the raven would give in as well.

When Levi’s lips parted and he began to kiss Eren back, the brunet saw stars. Kissing Levi was like flying. There was nothing better than the way the raven’s lips seemed to carry him through the air like he was weightless. Nothing else mattered when he was kissing Levi. They could be surrounded by beasts or left for dead and Eren was pretty sure the act of Levi’s lips meeting his could convince him everything was fine.

Eren lifted a hand to place on Levi’s cheek and was surprised to feel the raven’s own hand cover his, oh so similar to the way it had felt when he had moved Eren’s hand earlier in the night. Taking this as approval from Levi, Eren placed his other hand at the nape of the shorter man’s neck, fingers combing through the short black stubble of his undercut.

Levi leaned in a bit more melding the two together even more if that were possible. He felt as though he was drowning in the essence of Eren, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He only continued to dive deeper, giving himself over to the brunet completely.

Finally, Eren pulled back, confusing Levi for a moment before he opened his eyes slowly to see the brunet only millimeters away from his face, smiling as though someone had just given him the world. He rested his forehead on Levi’s closing his eyes for a moment before chuckling and rolling back to lay completely on his back. The brunet then started laughing wholeheartedly, eyes closed, smile still wide.

Levi was left dumbstruck, afraid there was something he was being left out of and starting to feel defensive about what just happened.

“What could you possibly find so funny?” He said with venom in his tone.

Eren’s laughs died down to a chuckle as he opened his eyes to gaze at the brisling raven. He smiled again and reached an arm forward to grasp at Levi’s.

Levi had a moment to look confused before the younger pulled him down onto the blanket beside him.

“I’m star struck.” Eren said speaking quietly to Levi who now laid very close to the brunet’s side. “I never dreamed you would feel the same way, not to mention return that kiss.” He chuckled again to himself and turned his head to gaze up into the sky, “I’m elated to say the least.”

Levi turned to stare at the brunet now that his attention was no longer on him. He felt himself calming down, and though he knew that what just happened between the two of them was definitely going to have to be reevaluated at some point, he couldn’t find it in him to care at the moment. He heard himself let out a soft hum as he gazed at the younger male’s profile, perfect tan skin surrounded by a halo of light given off by the stars and moon. He was angelic in a way Levi didn’t think humans could possibly be.

He reveled in the sight before him and told himself that when he had a chance to clear his mind, this could all be blamed on the effects of moon shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I created a playlist for this fic on my Spotify 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69Z8CITCw96bPOnBzPejWo?si=BOXg4A1qSAaGuApIWBMVYA
> 
> Give it a listen if you'd like! Also if you know of any songs that make you think of this fic let me know and maybe I'll add them to the playlist as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to let me know what you think!  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> -Paige


End file.
